Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu - Luta pela Permanência da brigada SOS
by daniel.salomao.92
Summary: Pela brigada SOS não trazer lucros nem benefícios á escola, o diretor começa a querer acabar com ela. Depois de negociações entre Kyon e ele, decidem fazer uma continuação ao filme anterior, para arrecadar dinheiro para a Brigada SOS, e para a escola.


**Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu**

**HISTÓRIA : Como o clube SOS DAN, não está trazendo lucros nem benefícios,kyon tem uma explendida idéia de criar uma continuação para o filme anterior,que arrecade dinheiro para a escola e para a Brigada SOS.**

**OBS: recomendo ler isto após assistir o anime, pois se não, ficará sem entender certas coisas,explicadas lá.**

Era Kyon lá, kyon cá...e a mesma história, continuar investigando os poderes de me chamara no banco da praça,para conversarmos sobre a situação. Parecia algo normal, mas pior do que eu andava muito estressada ultimamente, por não sei qual motivo.E isso estava criando muitos espaços restritos.

No outro dia na escola,cheguei perto e tentei conseguir uma explicação.

-ARGH! – chutou a cadeira – eu não posso acreditar nisso!

''Realmente pior do que pensava.''

-O que há? – cheguei com uma cara bem desanimada

-Você acredita kyon? Querem reconstruir o clube de literatura! Isso quer dizer que irão acabar com o nosso SOS DAN! – disse batendo a cabeça a cabeça na janela para ver se 'acordava'

''Não sei se eu pulava de alegria, ou realmente compreenderia haruhi.''

-Já parou pra ver se há alguma outra sala disponível?

-Eu não quero nenhuma sala disponível! É essa e pronto! – diz ela autoritária

''Ela não muda...''

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, se enfurecera e me mandara fazer alguma ão para não irritar mais ainda a fera, tentei uma explicação com o diretor.

-Bom,qual seu nome? – diz ele meio confuso

-Kyon.

-Bom caro Kyon, você me dissera para abrir mão do clube de literatura,para deixar o seu aberto?

-Isso mesmo, senhor diretor – eu disse com devido respeito,tentando comprá-lo

-Não sei, pois o seu clube, não está trazendo vantages ao colégio, e nem aos estudantes.

-E se eu tentasse fazer com que trouxesse benefícios e entretenimento?

-Bom,não seria uma má idéia, o que sugere?- diz ele coçando a cabeça

-A única idéia que tenho no momento, é a criação de um outro filme, ou uma continuação ao gostarem muito do filme,divulgaremos o filme em todas locadoras,assim, arrecadando dinheiro à brigada preciso primeiro de uma boa quantia de dinheiro para comprar CDs virgem,para a gravaçã pediremos á pessoas de confianças para comprarem cada uma 10 cds virgem para gravarem para nós. Dividiremos os lucros. – dei uma explicação enorme,que mesmo parecendo que ele não entendeu nada, simplesmente entendeu.

-Mas aonde eu arrumarei dinheiro para este plano?

conseguir vender mais rifas, ganha um prê propor um prêmio tão bom, que levem os alunos a pegarem 10 rifas de uma vez,sendo que cada uma,no total de 10 centavos cada quadradinho desenhado,dá no total 10 reais por rifa.

-Não seria má idéia. Mas se não der certo, eu imediatamente fecharei a brigada SOS.

-Como quiser – falei e fiz um movimento de reverência e respeito,depois me retirei e fui direto ao encontro de haruhi, que andava de um lado por outro estressada.

Me olhou brevemente por alguns rápidos segundos,e esperou que eu contasse o que né? Contei! Suzumiya era uma garota cheia de idéias,logo já teve assentou na cadeira,pegou um papel e escreveu o roteiro.

No meio do jogo de copas entre eu e Koizumi,ela bateu com a mão na mesa,sinalizando que já estava tudo pronto.

- Ei Kyon! Pegue as câmeras, e vamos! Começaremos agora.

Ela não explicou nada,mas a primeira coisa que reparei, é que começaremos a gravar a abertura. Ajeitei a câmera ao comando,e comecei a gravar. Ela propôs uma abertura diferente. Em vez de mikuru correr com os pombos como a outra vez, agora ela tinha de correr, destruindo os inimigos. Então haruhi teve a 'feliz' idéia de chamar Tsuruyo,Taniguchi, e kunikida,para interpretarem os monstros no decorrer do caminho. Só que mais uma vez,suzumiya misturou realidade com a ficção.

Ela quis que a mikuru lançasse bolas de fogo, e infelismente, assim se fez. E mais uma vez Yuki entra em cena para morder mikuru e injetar algo que interrompe essas ações. Ficou um efeito especial bem não ficar a desagradável parte da 'mordida',suzumiya me mandou cortar isto da gravação. E ela continuou 'destruindo' os inimigos . Uma abertura bem legal, mas que óbvio não combinava com a beleza de a parte dos confrontos, só que dessa vez ,em vez de ser entre ela e Yuki, foi contra Tsuruya. Mikuru ainda atuava a mesma personagem, e Tsuruya, fazia uma faxineira que tentei perguntar para haruhi qual o sentido disso,mas como sempre, não me escutou,além do mais, de novo confundindo a realidade com o filme, quis que Mikuru lançasse raios, e conseguiu defender o golpe a tempo,rapidamente, tanto que Tsuruya não reparou o tal novo, cortando as partes na gravação,tudo de tal maneira que ainda sim mostrou os raios,e depois mirando a câmera na distraída Tsuruya,ela se fingiu de haruhi propôs uma cena aonde eu teria minha aparição, usando poderes. Que na hora óbviamente aconteceu e quase destruiu a praça...

Continuamos as gravações. No final, ficara tudo perfeito. Então decidimos ver o filme pronto,com minhas narrações. Ficara assim. :

********ABERTURA************

'''''Era uma tarde,aonde a linda coelhinha Mikuru continuava se esforçando com suas vendas, que aumentara após um desconto de 30 %. Antes,tudo já tinha se resolvido entre Koizumi e as garotas, mas mesmo assim, mikuru ainda tentava protegê-lo, secretamente. Uma faxineira maluca, queria o sangue dele, então as duas guerreiras travaram uma batalha.

*depois de minutos*

Mikuru vencera, e estava muito ferida, pois a inimiga era realmente muito forte.

Mas uma vez,mesmo sem entender, Koizumi agradece pela ajuda, e segue em direção a lanchonete. Mesmo muito ferida, ainda o defendeu na saída da lanchonete, aonde fora atacado por zumbis famintos. Ele sabia muito bem se defender,mas asahina dera o pedido de não se envolver, pois poderia se machucar,ela daria conta.

¨*depois de minutos em uma longa batalha*

Asahina desmaiara, e Koizumi a levou novamente para sua casa, como a outra com minha enorme vontade de socar a cabeça de Koizumi,eles deram um selinho para fingir que era um grande beijo. Desgraçado aproveitador...

Mal a pobre valente guerreira descansara, e mais inimigos exausta,não tinha mais ão eu, Kyon, entrei em cena

***Alguns minutos depoiis...O.O *****

Após usar meus poderes,estava exausto,mas mesmo assim, fiquei de pé, e levei Mikuru para tomar um chá. E lá nos conhecemos melhor, nos casamos e tivemos 2 lindos filhos. Quem dera se fosse verdade e vivemos felizes para sempre''''''''

Assim termina o filme, o diretor gostara do que viu, e deixou a brigada SOS permanecer em pé. Com a felicidade de Haruhi,todos os espaços restritos foram desfeitos. E tudo voltara ao enquanto.


End file.
